Date storage devices, such as disk drives, hybrid drives, and solid state drives, may receive power from a host power supply, which can reside in a desktop or laptop computer or be a standalone power supply, for example. The host power supply typically receives its power from an AC power line. However, if voltage transients occur on the AC power line and the host power supply is not well designed, the data storage device to which it is connected may be subjected to an over-voltage condition, which may cause damage to the device and/or corruption of data stored therein. Also, a data storage device may share a host power supply with one or more other products. As a result, a load transient may cause the supply voltage from the host power supply to go out of regulation, thereby causing an undesirable over-voltage condition.
In addition to over-voltage conditions, a short-to-ground condition resulting from, for example, a defective component in the data storage device can cause an over-temperature or over-current condition, which can cause damage to one or more components in the data storage device. Thus, it is desirable to provide over-voltage, over-current, and over-temperature protection in a data storage device.